Addictions Anonymous
by Ififall
Summary: Sam's secret plan to ban Tara from a broken brawler is bust. The troublemaker's tortured and tainted tempting Tara through toughness. Sam's not a happy shapeshifter. Can he stop a man with a past worst than his own?
1. Chapter 1

The new character is from a film, I'll tell readers more about them when the characters start refering to him by name. In this story Tommy is still living with Sam, just to make it more interesting.

They knew he was an outsider, with a smart mouth and a dangerous glare to match. He kept to himself as he sipped a beer at Merlotte's by himself, his anger creating a barrier around him like an electric fence. The customers noticed and whispered amongst themselves but avoided him. Their actions left him out in the cold but comforted him at the same time. Being judged was nothing new, his parents did it all the time so he expected no different from everyone else. His back was practically turned to everyone in the bar, he couldn't afford to get pissed off. Not tonight. The only thing that drew attention to him was the the streak of blond that drizzled across his hair like mustard, clashing against his dark roots. He just had to make enough money to get out of this shit-hole, then the world was his oyster. Until some asshole burned his chances to smithereens and stamped on them. He felt the splurge of liquid on his hair and raised his head and turned around. A middle aged yahoo redneck with a Burt Reynolds mustache a potbelly and a scotch in his hand wobbled it around and smirked. "Sorry there son, thought ya hair was fucked up" He joked with a nod toward two people who looked like Grandma moses and Rip Van Winkle. He promised himself he wouldn't get nasty but threw a comment back. "I'll fuck you up, if ya don't keep to yourself"

"Yeah right" The guy said. He turned around and went back to sipping his drink, but felt another drop on his head and got up to see the same guy with a wide grin and he couldn't let some fifty year old shit-bag treat him like crap. He got up and pushed him, the sudden act, leaving the man startled. He stumbled and ended up on his ass, which had a strange effect as the "victim" smiled as they both heard calls from over the bar counter. "Ya gonna have to leave" a slim guy in a blue checked shirt shouted. "He started it, I finished it" The younger guy told him.

"What the fuck is this? High school" "Slim-jim" asked.

"You heard him, get the fuck outta here you crazy-ass creep" The older man said.

"You get back up, I swear I'll kick you back down" He warned him. "Like hell ya will" A short, energetic looking woman said. He looked around, she just popped out of no-where. Tara, I can handle this" Blue shirt told her, but the girl, "Tara" looked over at him and squinted. "Sam, I've handled worse, now keep passing out drinks" She turned back to both of the guys like a pissed kindergarden teacher. "One of you fuckers are leaving" She told him. The older man heaved himself up with a fake groan. "Mam, he did push me"

"Yeah cause you couldn't keep ya drink in ya fat gob" The younger man said. He began to walk over to him for round two, but this girl raised her palms against his clothed chest and gently pushed him back. He was startled, but couldn't help but be charmed by this girl who looked so delicate, but wouldn't think twice about taking him on. It was odd but soothing, like getting a birthday card from a friend you only spoke to twice a year. He took two small steps back even though part of him just wanted to cradle this stranger in his arms and ask her out, not here though, this bar was terribly cheap and was full of shit-headed drunks, but he'd think of somewhere, he always did. Tara looked at him with uncertainty, the same way a lot of folks round here looked at her, even when she wasn't doing anything. She recognised this guy's outburst of anger within herself and although part of her wanted to be tired of it, she was also excited too. He was angry guy, but he looked totally human and hopefully he was sane.

"Ya've had ya fifteen minutes of fame, now are ya leaving or do I have to throw you out?" Tara asked.

"Alright love, I'm going" She could tell he wasn't from around here and in her mind that was a plus. Sam noticed the tension that hung in the air like an overdue shit from the bathroom. With all the shit that Tara had had to wade through recently she didn't need some fight-club wannabe stampeding all over her life. He made a mental note to himself that if that punk ever came in again, he'd bar him. At the end of their shift, Tara twirled around on a stool while Sam poured her out soda in glass, hoping she'd appreciate it. "No shots huh?" She asked.

"I need you sober now" Sam said with a clever smile. "I saw, ya know, the way that guy looked at you"

"So a guy looked at me Sam, call Andy, turn yaself into a sniffer dog and bite his balls off" Tara smirked.

"Tara, I ain't playing, "blondie" seemed like a total asshole, pushing around a guy old enough to be his pop, that's fucked" Sam told her.

"You were too busy hiding behind the counter to know shit Sam" Tara explained. The old-timer weren't that fucking innocent. No-one just snaps for no fucking reason"

"Franklin did" Sam warned. "Since him, you should know better" Tara sipped her coke gently put it down and got off the stool. Sam looked at her apologetically. "Tara, you know what I mean" Sam said, surrounding his words with a groan. "Fuck you Sam" Tara told him bluntly. "Tara, I..."

No, that one's in the past Sam, and you have no fucking right bringing that up, and for your information, that guy who pushed that fat ass grandpa was provoked. It was just a push Sam, it's not like he hit him with a bottle, and kicked the shit outta him"

"Tara, leave it OK? You weren't there" Said Sam, baffled by the obvious dig at his incident with Calvin. "Yeah well now ya know how it feels" Said Tara as she practically ran off to get her jacket before Sam could seek out her tears. The young man that Tara kicked out ended up by the doors of a cheap motel, with no date to pass the time. Annoyed at being made to look like the bad guy, he fumbled for a cigarette in the pack he kept in his pocket. He didn't smoke, he just did it so that he'd blend in, and going by what he was actually here for, he may have to act like he got dropped on the head as a tot for a while. The wind made his fingers tremble as he twirled the ciggarette in his fingers, until a voice made him jump.

"No smoking near the door Sir" A woman with a smart uniform and short blonde hair said.

"Says who?" He replied. "It states it on the sign over there, can you read?" She asked with a smirk and he flicked the cigarette at her. Before he could ever heard a cyllable of her complaint, he gripped his hand on the wooden panel and jumped over it onto the dusty ground. He winced as the small sharp stones attacked his knee, so he quickly rolled up his trouser leg to take a look.

"Man, I know what that wooden panel's like...wooden, but you mess with it, It'll kick your ass. Even if you like stand on it, it won't even shake, maybe it's made of a metal made wood" The Merlotte's brawler looked up to see a young guy with sandy coloured hair and huge brown child-like eyes looking at him in smiling, silent confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked hoarsely beginning to stand. The talker took a step back in surprise.

"Who the fuck am I? Ya fucking friendly neighbour...well, not really, I'm over the street, past the store, round the corner where the guy that threw..."

"Alright, I get it!" The stranger told him.

"Nice hair" The guy said, the moon highlighting the guy's blond highlight.

"Fuck you"

"Heard it got a little messed up, when ya got your ass kicked at Merlotte's" The man told him.

"Firstly, I kicked arse, that's one of my talent's. Secondly, you look a little too weird to be a pathetic villiage gossip, but since ya can't keep your mouth zipped for two seconds it's not that hard to believe"

"I ain't a gossip I prefer the term "Law endorser" He said with a grin. The panel jumper looked at him, wondering how this guy ever finished high-school, or maybe the teachers just pissed themselves with pity and gave him a break.

"Law endorser. Original. Haven't heard that before" The cigarette scoundrel teased, but the guy didn't get it. No surprise there.

"Really? Ya must have heard of me though, the best cop trainee in town. Name's Jason stackhouse"


	2. I'm a grave to choose

Scathingly the stranger couldn't give a crap about stackhouse, but he needed a ally, a cover, a shadow, this guy could come in handy. He dug his hands in his pockets and racked his brain to create an amicable way to address him. Stackhouse was young and country, which meant the only way he could have a good time was either through beer, karaoke, rodeos, mechanical bulls or girls. He could slip the human mask on to play the game, but when all was said and done this was his own private mission. Although there was no harm in taking advantage of people along the way. Even though he didn't really want to be associated with a guy that could against chess with a plank of wood, he'd rather be seen getting drunk with stackhouse than being the weird loner that the local sheriff stalked. With a cheesy grin that a fool like Stackhouse would believe, he straightened up and held out his hand. "Cool to meet ya" He said and Jason accepted it like a hungry puppy and shook his hand with a cold firm grip. Having a cop in training on your side couldn't be a bad thing, especially if they were all like this "bright spark" Before the guy stuck his nose into his business he decided to pretend to give a shit about what Stackhouse did in his spare time.

"So Jase" He called him, hoping to feed Jason's ego. "Do you guys actually have fun around here or just drink cause you're as bored as fuck?"

"Nah, this place is creeping with all kinds of shit man, ya just need to know where to find it, it's kinda weird shit, but ya'll get used to it. Sam kicked ya outta Merlotte's yet?" Jason asked, looking for leverage, no matter how weak it was.

"I should give a shit about who "Sam" is because?" The unknown curser asked, tilting his head. Jason smirked, turning the tables as the guy frowned. He didn't like some smug-ass taking the piss because he was in the dark. It wasn't his fault he didn't know the movers and shakers around here, he was after all, the new guy. Jason reminded him of every arrogant asshole that thought they were king of the hill until they got their asses whooped. He'd relish the honour of tearing stackhouse to shreds, but he couldn't, not when the party was just getting started. Jason folded his arms, his shirt clinging to his biceps as his palms touched his elbows. The guy quickly analysed him. Stackhouse was clinging to his looks and buff body cause god only knows, the kid had nothing else, and that, in the warped wonderer's mind was a comfort. "Sam's the owner of the place maybe I could bargain with him for ya" Jason told him, eager to show him the affect he had on people.

"For fuc...no, nah, leave it, I'll sort it" He told him as he turned back to the motel and sniffed. Jason thought he was still looking at the wooden panel. "Knee still hurt?" He asked. "No, my head does, I'll see ya in Merlotte's sometime, once I've seen "Sam" the guy told Jason, who smirked and walked off. The guy waited until Jason was out of sight thankfully, and decided to go back to Merlotte's. Maybe this "Sam" had a bad memory and wouldn't recognise him. He began to walk back to the bar, ready to face Sam and his little sexy sidekick, when he caught a glimpse of a guy leaning against the wall of an alleyway. He kept walking until the guy saw him get closer and shook something in his fist at him. Curiousity took over him and he walked over to him to see what the hell he was playing at.

"Hey" The guy said, sounding as dodgy as he looked. "Wanna buy?"

"I ain't a druggie"

"Ah, go on take a look at the prize, it's only a drug if ya drink it for breakfast" He told him. "Drink it?" He stranger asked as the sloppy salesman held it in front of his face. The potential customer's eyes widened as he saw the vial of liquid. That couldn't be what it looked like could it? The saleman thought his suspicion was interest instead, and attempted to close the deal. "For you my friend, I'll let you have a discount...shit" Said the alley-way alley cat as he literally disappeared into thin air. The lone ranger felt a clawed hand grip his wrist, but before he could knock him out, an arm slithered around his neck, now unless the first guy was a fucking octopus there were two of them. He wasn't going to go down without a fight, it was a pity they weren't up for the challenge. He awoke to find his body shivering involuntarily. It so dark he wondered if his eyes were even open, but hurriedly looking around he saw cracks of light through partially covered windows, which looked like they had black stripes on them. He put his palm on the floor but moved it in disgust when he felt moisture. Those assholes probably kicked the shit out of him, it didn't bother him, as soon as he got out of this pit, he'd collect the voices and faces [if possible] in his memory, with any luck, he could sue the derranged blundering bastards. He heard the door open, grateful for the only source of light he looked up to see a shapely figure that he assumed was female. It/she walked down the stairs slowly, shutting the door and put on a torch. It was definately a woman, too good for stackhouse thank god.

This chick had curves in all the right places, smartly dressed, but the figure hugging leather gave her a kinky vibe that made her tempting, but also cheap. She squinted at him, looking at him up and down before issuing him a warning. "You try to escape, I'll have fun breaking your arm" She told him as he looked at the floor away from the light that he anxiously thought revealed too much of him. "Listen darling, I ain't done nothing, but I can understand why I'm here" He lied. Many questions floated through his mind as he tried to bluff his way out of this. "Was this girl as strong as the fuckers who took him? Why didn't they get the guy who was selling that red stuff? How long would he have to stay in the shit crypt till he found a way out? Wait, one of the most important ones, why was this charming Miss whiplash wonderwoman wearing a corset but no bra? He could tell by the top she was wearing, he wasn't complaining, he just questioned it. She looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say with a patronising smile. He had to make these lines good. "Look sweetheart, maybe ya saw me from afar, couldn't stop thinking about me, trust me I feel your pain. I'm as sexy as an ecstacy filled fuck. It's OK to admit it. It's a curse sometimes, but you can't be selfish. There are millions, no I'm kidding, billions of women out there who don't want me, but need me and you can't have all the fun by making me ya little love slave"

The woman's mouth turned into a grimace. "Close your mouth grease lightning, I'm not wrecking this outfit by wading through your bullshit, now get up" She purposely let him see that she broke the metallic chain by hand, another sign not to make a run for it. The sick thing was, part of him didn't want to, it was too easy and and easy was boring, unless it was a hot woman with easy morals ripping his clothes off. He stood up, free, but still suffocated by unknown rules that he was supposed to read but couldn't see. "Oi, cupcake, if ya wanted me in chains, you could have just asked, or let me outta here, to re-enact this romantic love scene-at your place" He walked behind her as she pulled on the remains of his chain like an annoyed owner. "If I wanted first-timers in chains, I could just go upstairs" She told him with a barbed tone.

"I ain't a first timer sticky bun, where the fuck are we anyway? Some type of sex joint?"

"Eric'll be so happy to hear you say that" She said sarcastically.

"Shit. I guess your boyfriend won't be very happy, touching me alone, in a dark, wet, place" He smirked.

"Shame ya have to be in one piece. Throwing you down the stairs would have been entertaining...Eric isn't my boyfriend you dye job disaster, he's everything. Everything you'll never be" They reached a door and he became very aware of what he smelled like as the girl wrinkled her nose when she stood next to him. He figured that he'd be able to outsmart anyone who was on the other side of that door, he was too hot-headed to realise that he was literally meeting this slave-babe's maker. 


End file.
